Brothers in Arms
Brothers in Arms is a Cuphead Song written by Will Ryan. Lyrics 1 This little cup had given up All out of luck, his heart struck And the Devil plays this little game Such a tragedy! And the world we knew was painted black Now take it back, you attack Just prepare your boots for an adventure It's in the bag! They make the gravest of mistakes Doomed by the eyes of a snake You must rejoice with your old chum As you run and gun Up in the clouds, and on the ground Inward bound, so profound Make 'em pay the price for taking over 1 With the luck of a four leaf clover Through the hills of apocalypse You'll saturate this whole place With your magic fingertips Like an eternal eclipse you shine Chorus So make it rain! Brothers in arms, they will run They color up the rainbow That bangs on the drums The fable will prevail As our heroes travel far In this cartoon universe you're a pest Now put me to the test! 2 Our paths foretell of many heights On the ground or take flight There's a problem dwelling over there For those who even dare For you see the cryptic renegade With your friend, there's no shade Will they face the big battle royale? (You've got it pal!) With fingers like projectiles Make the boss infantile These monsters hail from the dread They've come to take your head May God enlighten your road May your journey behold Try not to slip through the riverside 2 The weather brings hell to the tides As the Devil would lick his lips You overcome this homicide With your magic fingertips Like an eternal eclipse you shine Chorus So make it rain! Brothers in arms, they will run They color up the rainbow That bangs on the drums The fable will prevail As our heroes travel far In this cartoon universe you're a pest Now put me to the test! Bridge "Ah, see the roulette spins, you're seriously out of luck!" "You sold your soul, and took the toll, this is my hell, you shmucks!" "But the price you'll pay to end this day, sets challenges far and wide" "For the time will come, your journey is done, you found out I lied!" What will we do? Let's form our crew! Let's bring this back to life! Chorus Brothers in arms, they will run They color up the rainbow That bangs on the drums The fable will prevail As our heroes travel far In this cartoon universe you're a pest Outro And when they both save the day The tyranny will die So they will swing and sway Until the roll of film comes to a sudden end The story descends into our history Like an eternal eclipse you shine! Trivia * This song was repurposed to be a Bendy Chapter 3 Song before Cuphead come out, Will showed the preview on his Twitter to see people who liked which one. Category:DAGames Music